Pequeños Momentos
by Seline Feline
Summary: Pequeños relatos sobre algunos miembros de la familia Brief. Basado en las imágenes de la artista Kuri Cousin.
1. Traje de gala

Después de taaaaaanto tiempo sin publicar absolutamente nada, he vuelto. Este el primero de lo que planeo sean 365 drabbles basados en las imágenes de la artista Kuri Cousin. Había visto desde hacía años que muchas autoras tomaban este reto de los 365 Momentos Brief, y tuve la idea de tomarlo también hace como dos años. Pero nunca se dio.

Así que estoy aprovechando a que ya estoy graduada, y no estoy trabajando (por ahora) para escribir, cosa que había dejada abandonada. Tengo planeado ingresar a la universidad el próximo año, así que no sé qué tan seguido podría publicar estos drabbles en el futuro. Pero por eso mismo elegí que fueran drabbles, pequeños y al grano, que one-shots que seguramente me tomarían más tiempo y podrían forzarme a abandonar el fanfic. ¡Pero estoy decidida a que eso no suceda! Y mi meta serán llegar a las 365 (o tal vez 366) pequeñas historias para dejar este fic en Complete.

Esta es mi contribución personal a Vegeta y Bulma. Fue por esta pareja que empecé a leer fanfics de Dragon Ball, así que se los debo. Últimamente no he leído casi nada de ellos, y es porque me aburrí un poco de la pareja, y decidí empezar a leer más sobre Gokú y Milk, mis nuevos favoritos. Esta cosa es todo un reto a muy largo plazo contra la procrastinación. Maldita perra, me consume.

El orden de publicacion de los drabbles no seguirán el mismo que el listado de imágenes de Kuri Cousin, y tampoco tendrán orden cronológico, los he escogido al azar. Y los títulos de cada drabble llevan el mismo que su respectiva imágen en el sitio web (según el Traductor de Google) Jaja

Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama

Imágen 160.

.

.

.

Traje de gala

.

.

.

—¡Te miras como todo un pequeño caballero!– Bulma acababa de terminar de arreglar a su pequeño hijo, lo admiraba desde los zapatos de charol brillantes hasta el cabello perfectamente peinado a un lado. Ciertamente, Trunks no deseaba vestirse de esa forma tan… ridícula. Su padre estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia a la nada, con una nada inusual mueca de fastidio, solo que esta vez perfectamente justificada.

A Vegeta le apretaba el corbatín. Bulma había insistido e insistido, y él se había negado y negado, y no de la manera más amable; a usar ese traje tan incómodo. Pero después de una buena jugada por parte de ella en las "negociaciones matrimoniales", se dejó hacer. Pero estaba empezando a arrepentirse de ser tan blando con su mujer. Contempló el semblante de su hijo, adivinaba no muy diferente al suyo, expresando completa exasperación. Pero ambos estaban dispuestos por ver feliz a la mujer más importante en sus vidas en la cena de su cumpleaños.

A Bulma, amante de las fiestas, se le había ocurrido la fantástica idea de realizar algo diferente para su siguiente cumpleaños. Quería una celebración con lujo y elegancia, al que acudirían personajes de la alta sociedad con los que tenían relaciones las Corporación Cápsula, así como sus amigos de toda la vida. Estaba especialmente emocionada luciendo su sexy vestido de gala negro con brillantes y gran escote. Un muy revelador escote.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Esto no es necesario, Bulma. —se quejó él en voz baja.

Ella se acercó a él caminando de manera seductora, aprovechando que su hijo estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de estirar el incómodo corbatín.

—¿Crees que es por la cena? No, no, no. —le susurró peligrosamente al oído, haciéndolo tensar la mandíbula—. Quiero quitarte yo misma ese traje al volver. Llámalo fantasía erótica.

Dicho esto le guiñó un ojo antes de darse la vuelta y tomar de la mano a su hijo para ir a la gran cena en su honor. Aunque esperaba con más ansias lo que sucedería posteriormente. Con Vegeta sucedía lo mismo, esperando hace trizas ese caro vestido. Esa podía ser su nueva fantasía erótica.


	2. Cicatrices de batalla

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama

Imagen 56

* * *

 **Cicatrices de batalla**

.

.

.

Se despertó por la alarma de su reloj en la mesita de noche, como era usual. Tenía una vida ocupada, no podía darse el lujo de dormir hasta tarde aunque fuera verano. Acababa de tomar un puesto como la mano derecha su padre en la Corporación, hacía solo un par de semanas. Tenía su propia gran oficina, y se regodeaba de sentirse con el poder absoluto de mandar a los demás. Tener algo en qué enfocarse con un cierto horario, en lugar de solo dedicarse perezosamente a sus inventos, y de paso ayudar a su padre en la ajetreada tarea de administrar su gran empresa, le hacía sentir importante y llena de energía. O al menos eso pensaba ayer.

Se despertó demasiado cansada como para siquiera abrir los ojos. Una fuerza mayor la hacía permanecer inmóvil y en posición fetal, acurrucada bajo las sábanas. El reloj digital no dejó de sonar por un largo minuto, pero de pronto se calló, sin siquiera tocarlo. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se levantó la cama, aún con los ojos cerrados, para dirigirse al baño. Notó que las piernas le dolían como si hubiese corrido un maratón y su boca estaba seca.

Después de toda una vida durmiendo en esa habitación, logró llegar sin mayor dificultad al baño sin uso de la vista. Tanteó con una mano en la pared, buscando el interruptor de la luz. Cuando está se encendió, Bulma frunció los ojos como si la luz los dañara, aunque tenía los párpados aún cerrados. Se situó frente al espejo, y despacio abrió los ojos.

Ahogó un gemido al notar su figura en el cristal. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, desapareciendo por completo la mirada somnolienta que seguramente hubiese tenido de no ser por la impresión de ver su cuello, hombros y senos cubiertos de pequeños moretones y chupetones.

Pasó sus dedos por su cuello y presionó una de las marcas. No dolía, o al menos no tanto como sus piernas. Abrió los ojos aún más cuando los recuerdos le vinieron en forma vertiginosa, y se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta. En su cama no había nadie. Solo sábanas revueltas y su ropa regada por el suelo. Solo _su_ ropa. Caminó hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo en la esquina de su habitación. No le había prestado demasiada atención el haber amanecido desnuda, porque en verano solía dormir así.

No solo sus hombros, cuello y senos habían sido víctimas de lo ocurrido la noche anterior; sus caderas tenían marcas de manos y una de sus nalgas tenía un enorme moretón. Dejó escapar un mitad gruñido mitad gemido de indignación. El muy idiota ni siquiera se había quedado con ella, la había dejado botada como niño malcriado cuando se aburre de su juguete, y encima le había dejado notables marcas que probablemente no podría ocultar solo con maquillaje.

Ese día Bulma Brief era mirada con rareza por las oficinas de la Corporación Cápsula. ¿A quién se le ocurría llevar blusa manga larga y una pañoleta en el cuello en uno de los días más calurosos del año? Aunque tenía que agradecer que el semental saiyajin no le hubiese roto un hueso.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior, no saben cuán feliz me hacen. Por alguna razón, el link de la página web de Kuri Cousin, donde pueden ver las imágenes, no puede verse en mi perfil. ¡No sale! Y no sé por qué. Voy a ver si encuentro alguna solución a ese problema._

 _Nos vemos muy pronto :3_


	3. Ropa favorita

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama

Imagen 14

* * *

 _ **Ropa favorita**_

.

.

.

Es simple. Color caqui, de tirantes, corto y tela fina. Lo guarda en un rincón del viejo ropero. No es el vestido en sí lo que es especial, sino los recuerdos que trae. Una remembranza de su antigua vida, cuando era joven y libre.

Contempla la fotografía absorta en el pasado. Una lágrima recorre su mejilla. Lo volverá a usar un día, aunque su cuerpo ya no sea el mismo ni tenga a quien impresionar. Lo llevará con orgullo, como cuando presumía sus atributos por las calles años atrás.

Se lo pondrá cuando los días difíciles terminen, y su hijo sea un verdadero héroe.

* * *

 _Algo muy corto y sencillo, espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima._


	4. Los tiempos felices

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama

Imagen 257

* * *

 _Los tiempos felices_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al principio, charlar era incómodo, molesto; y con el tiempo eso no fue cambiando.

—…Entonces me dejé llevar por la impresión. ¡Ese niño tenía cola, Vegeta! Mi mente por poco queda en blanco, solo reaccioné para alzar mi arma y dispararle, sin miedo a convertirme en una asesina. Para mí era un monstruo. Sinceramente, no me puse a pensar en la situación. Me asombré aún más cuando solo se quejó de que le había dolido, y ningún proyectil lo atravesó. Aunque me atacó también, en su defensa puedo decir que también creía que yo era un monstruo.

En su "charla", ella era la única que hablaba, y hablaba sin parar. Sujetaba su taza mientras enfocaba su mirada a todas partes mientras seguía con su relato. Aburrido.

—Y así fue como me vi forzada a ir al espacio. Lo demás es innecesario decirlo, porque la mayoría de veces estuviste presente— por fin volteó a mirarlo. La mayor cara de exasperación que él podía poner—. Viví las mayores aventuras desde que era muy joven. Oh, juventud. Te sientes casi inmortal. ¡Tenía ganas de hacer de todo! —hizo una pausa—. Goku puso mi mundo de cabeza, jamás pensé que ese niño se iba a convertir en mi mejor amigo. Con él, Krilin y los demás viví demasiadas cosas, sentí demasiado. Desde miedo hasta la más pura alegría. Muchas veces nos encontrábamos en situaciones difíciles, que ahora son momentos felices y muchas veces divertidos de recordar. Todo se veía más simple entonces. Crecimos y con nosotros los problemas. Nuestro enfoque se volvió más serio de lo que era años atrás, dejó de ser divertido. Ahora tenemos muchos a quienes queremos proteger, más cosas de qué preocuparnos. Hemos madurado. Es nostalgia, creo yo, por los viejos tiempos.

Terminó. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Vegeta, durmiéndose con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	5. Burned Liquor

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama

Imagen 312

* * *

 **Burned Liquor**

.

.

.

Vegeta no lo comprendía, ni quería hacerlo, ni le importaba. Aunque habían momentos del día en que venían a su mente fugaces recuerdos de sus besos inesperados e inexplicados. La mujer loca tenía problemas, no es que a él le incumbiera, pero solo lo pensaba. El inepto amigo de Kakarotto, y pareja de la mujer, no se había aparecido por ahí desde hacía varios días. Al parecer estaba teniendo suerte de no tener que soportar su patética presencia, y la mujer se había mostrado algo dispuesta desde entonces.

Se encontraba curando sus heridas provocadas por el entrenamiento una noche, como era usual, cuando de pronto sintió sus labios pegarse a los de él. Su boca tenía un sabor extraño, aunque podía distinguir perfectamente un toque a alcohol. Pronto ella lo soltó, terminó de curar sus heridas y se largó sin mediar una sola palabra. Después de ese día ella siguió acercándosele y en ocasiones besándolo cuando se encontraban solos.

Por su parte, Bulma tomaba porque creía que la compañía de una botella podía hacer las cosas más fáciles. Tomaba de ese vino fino, el cual era su favorito por ser de la mejor calidad. Pero la calidad de la bebida queda en segundo plano cuando cumple la función de cualquier otro licor. Tal vez sí era cierto que el alcohol aliviaba las penas, pues se sentía con un poco más de valor a la hora de intentar cobrar algo de venganza. Aunque Yamaha no pudiese verlo, lo hacía como algo simbólico, parte de la recuperación de su corazón y orgullo herido. Pero no, ella no estaba actuando como una mujer despechada, lo negaría hasta al final. Simplemente no quería lamentarse y llorar hasta el amanecer, ya no.

Besar a Vegeta no era un gran sacrificio, además. Era joven, apuesto y fuerte. Tremendamente inteligente, como bono extra. Para Bulma, él solo se estaba haciendo el difícil y no tardaría en caer ante sus encantos. No hay mejor lugar para aliviar las penas que en una botella de licor y Vegeta.

* * *

 _Hola de nuevo. Quisiera decir que en realidad no me "parece" el hecho de que Yamcha haya engañado a Bulma, como se dice en la serie, y que por ello hubiesen terminado. Digamos que no me creo el cuento. Me gusta creer que fue Bulma la que engañó a Yamcha con Vegeta. Pero en este drabble decidí suponer lo que se supone (?) En fin jaja_

 _Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer._


	6. Error de tiempo

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama

Imagen 145

* * *

 _Error de tiempo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Te amo— le susurró aquella vez, con voz suave, casi quebrada. Sus manos temblaban nerviosas mientras escuchaba los llantos del bebé en la cuna. Él ni siquiera volteó a verla. Su espalda, ancha y fuerte, era todo a lo que sus ojos se atrevían a mirar. No pensaba que en realidad él pudiera oírla, pero el hecho de que se hubiese quedado parado en el umbral…

Varios minutos pasaron, tal vez fueron horas. Su silencio e inexpresión fue más de lo que pudo soportar. A grandes zancadas lo rodeó y lo encaró de frente. Ella levantó el mentón e infló su pecho, como solía hacer cuando quería mantener su orgullo pero las lágrimas amenazaban con traicionarla.

—Calma al chiquillo.

Explotó.

—¡Vegeta! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡¿No quieres hacerlo?! ¡¿Crees que te dejaré partir otra vez?! ¡He visto a mis amigos morir, uno tras otro, no dejaré que tú…!— sus palabras quedaron en el aire justo cuando una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. La secó rápidamente. Sus hombros y toda ella temblaban de la impotencia. Pero al subir su mirada encontró esos ojos impasibles y tercos. Se llenó de furia, y casi al segundo, pasó a ser algo más. No podía seguir soportando mirar hacia aquellos ojos. Se dirigió a la cuna de su pequeño, y lo cargó en brazos para tratar de calmarlo. Al estar en brazos de su madre, Trunks se tranquilizó. Bulma sabía que Vegeta seguía ahí, no tuvo necesidad de voltear. No iba a decir ni una sola palabra más. Mucho menos iba a repetir aquello que tan difícil había sido pronunciar, aunque fuese toda la verdad.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los de su pequeño, del idéntico azul. Sintió temor. Oyó pasos saliendo por fin de la habitación. Sobraban las palabras, ya no podía retenerlo más. Abrazó a Trunks con fuerza contra sí mientras lentamente se dejaba caer al suelo. Y dejó las lágrimas salir sin ninguna represión, sintiendo punzadas en su corazón al formarse la sola idea de que Vegeta no regresaría, o al menos no con vida. Un dolor más acumulándose en su alma.

Quizá había sido un error decirle que lo amaba. Pero el impulso pudo más que ella, algo en su interior le hizo decirlo sin que pudiera pensarlo, si quiera. Tal vez había sido lo correcto, pero ya no tenía tiempo. Tiempo…

Se abrazó aún más al bebé en sus brazos, se aferró a _su_ vida.

* * *

 _ **N.A./** Siempre he imaginado un montón de escenarios en los que me plantéo como fue la "despedida" de Vegeta y Bulma del futuro. Creo que es algo importante, triste, y trascendental. Quizá ni siquiera pudieron decirse adios. Es algo que toca profundo, como cualquier otra situación en el bien conocido futuro apocalíptico de Dragon Ball. En fin, ¡gracias por leer!_


	7. Fuegos artificiales

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama

Imagen 140

* * *

 _Fuegos artificiales_

.

.

.

La invención de los fuegos artificiales se había dado hacía mucho tiempo, antes de la Era del Dragón. Se les había tachado de peligrosos y había que tener cuidado con el manejo de los mismos, pues habían resultado muchos accidentes con la manipulación de estos. Sin embargo, para un niño en lugar de peligro significaba ilusión.

Bra había estado acostumbrada toda su vida a ver su papá y a su hermano lanzar cosas parecidas a los fuegos artificiales desde las palmas de sus manos en los entrenamientos que tenían algunas veces en el jardín, cuando la cámara de gravedad estaba siendo ajustada o reparada. Ahora sabía que solo era ki, lo cual era mucho más peligroso que la pólvora de los juegos artificiales.

Saber eso no evitó que esa noche de festividad le dijera a su padre que lanzara fuegos artificiales para ella. Él, incapaz de resistirse a los pedidos de su pequeña, había aceptado a "regañadientes". La elevó en sus brazos, a una altura suficiente para poder ver casi todas las luces que eran lanzadas en la ciudad a media noche. Extendió su mano y empezó a lanzar rayos de ki que luego explotaban haciendo hermosas formas en el cielo, únicas, como nunca antes había visto en su corta vida.

Sus ojos azules, además de reflejar las enormes luces, destilaban una mezcla de ilusión, felicidad y asombro. Y ese fue el mejor regalo que Vegeta pudo recibir esa noche.

* * *

 _ **S.F:** Sé que es muy tarde, pero ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Y Felíz Navidad y todo eso. Espero que se la hayan pasaso muy bien en las fiestas._

 _Perdón, sé que hace muchos días que no actualizo, pero no me he sentido con ganas últimamente. Aparte, he estado arreglando unos "pendientes" que tenía que hacer antes de terminar el año. Esperando su comprensión, les deseo un próspero 2017 a todos, y gracias por leer!_


	8. Una fresa

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama

Imagen 197 —Kuri Cousin

* * *

 _Una fresa_

.

.

.

Mordisco. Lame sus labios. Cierra los ojos. Mastica. Traga, parece bajar lentamente por su garganta.

Se repite.

Dos pares de ojos azules se clavan en el color rojo vibrante. Por un momento solo existe eso. Ambos tienen un gesto gracioso. Él, con los ojos fijos en la fruta, la boca entreabierta y babeando, ¿Acaso respira? Ella desvía su atención y lo mira, una risilla se escapa de sus labios y él frunce el ceño. Es adorable.

Dentro de su mente puede imaginarse el sabor de lo que fuera que su madre estuviera degustando. ¿Sería dulce o salado? Él definitivamente lo prefería dulce. Se veía dulce, de hecho, e irresistible. Ella toma otra fruta de la montaña en el tazón, lentamente la acerca hacia él, mientras que con su boquita intenta alcanzarla. De pronto, ella la aleja y él se queda mirándola sentido.

—Fresas —le dice con una sonrisa. —Lo más glorioso de este mundo. Claro, después de ti—. Vuelve a acercar la fresa hacia a él y deja que él empiece a saborearla. A penas y podía morderla con el par de dientes que tenía, mientras Bulma sigue sosteniéndola con sus dedos, teniendo cuidado de que no se la fuera a tragar. El bebé cierra los ojos disfrutando del sabor, poniendo la expresión que su madre tenía momentos atrás. Sí, algo era seguro, las fresas eran lo más glorioso de este mundo.


	9. Puerta al paraíso

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama

Imagen 310 —Kuri Cousin

* * *

 _Puerta al paraíso_

.

.

.

Desde la ventana observó el bulto debajo de las sábanas. La abrió y ya adentro se acercó con lentitud, temiendo despertarla por si dormía. Estando a los pies de la cama, pudo apreciar su corto cabello despeinado sobre la almohada. Tapada hasta el cuello, su respiración sonaba acompasada y profunda.

Añoraba acostarse sobre esa cama, tenerla cerca. No sabía realmente si tenía algo que perder, después de todo, a él ya no le quedaba nada. ¿Qué importaba, entonces, si se metía debajo de esas sábanas y rodeaba su cintura con un brazo? Ceder a sus impulsos, por ella, no era algo nuevo realmente, pero sus intenciones no eran las de antaño. Se conformaba con simplemente dormir, ahí a su lado, sin ninguna clase de pretención, sin avergonzarse. No era que no la deseara, su cuerpo había sido una especie de templo, más que un escape de la realidad. Pero se sentía cansado, lo cual era extraño pues hace tiempo no entrenaba, y sentía la necesidad de algo de cobijo.

Lujuria y pasión ya habían tenido, ahora su ser anhelaba algo distinto, algo más simple pero nuevo. Deshacerse de la indiferencia que se había interpuesto entre ellos, bajar la barrera del orgullo al menos por una noche. Lo necesitaba, quería sentirse tranquilo, menos vacío. Quería sentir calidez dentro de sí, ya que solo una vez la había sentido y había sido con ella. Tal vez necesitaba dejarse abrazar.

Con cuidado levantó hasta su altura la sábana que la cubría, miró con detenimiento su cuerpo; ese que no había tocado en mucho tiempo. Seguía tan esbelta como antes de ser madre. Pensó seriamente en acurrucarse junto a ella, si lo hacía despacio probablemente no se despertaría, domirían tranquilos y él se iría antes del amancer sin tener que explicar nada. Pero no se movió, se dedicó a apreciarla en su inconsciencia. Porque estaba viendo a una humana, a una mujer, a la madre de su hijo, a su droga alucinógena. Sin embargo, podría estar también viendo a un pedazo de paraíso.

Sus ojos azules brillaron en la semioscuridad; había despertado al sentirse observada. Lo vio ahí parado sin entender realmente nada, ¿qué hacía ahí? Mas no dijo nada, y el silencio se los comió. Lo vio arrastrarse hasta su lado, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y tapándolos a ambos. Ella se quedó inmóvil, y él cerró los ojos.


End file.
